Will you…Dammit Lily!
by Chrissy8887779999
Summary: SEQUEL, sort of, to Sleeping with the Enemy but can be read alone. The gang are celebrating new years together a few years after SwtE took place. Watch them celebrate a night they will never forget. One-Shot


**Will you…Dammit Lily!  
**

Disclaimer: I **do not** own Harry Potter, or anything else you recognize :)

A/N: Guys it's good to be back! I honestly never thought there would be a sequel (sort of) to Sleeping with the Enemy, but when the plot monkeys brought this to me in the shower I had no choice but to write it all out. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"I don't want to go to the Ministry's new years masquerade," said Ally, lying on her bed in the girl's apartment and flipping through Witch Weekly, "It all seems rather dull." 

"Oh shut up, you. It'll be good to make business contacts. You know, smooch up to the big shots." Replied Anna while curling her hair

"We are the big shots," said Sam laughing, "People are going to be trying to impress us! But I think it'll be fun anyways."

"Oh I know what you'll say Anna. 'It's a good way to start off the year'," mimicked Lily, rolling her eyes, "But I don't want to go either."

"But Lils, think of it this way, you can pretend you're single for the night! In fact, we all can! Our darling boyfriends won't be able to tell it's us. You can dance with anyone you want and James can't beat them up later because he won't know who you are!" said Anna smartly. Lily stopped and had a thoughtful expression on her face. Finally she smiled.

"That's a great idea, but do you really think James won't be able to tell it's me? All right, we'll give it a try. What should I wear?" Ally looked up from her magazine, open mouthed.

"You don't know what you're wearing? How can you not know what you're wearing? The party is four hours away! You _have_ to know what you're wearing! … You really don't know, do you? Well get over here, let me make something for you!" Sam pushed Lily towards Ally who had already rolled up her sleeves and had a very serious expression on her face. This concerned Lily because Ally was not someone who usually concentrated on anything except boys and pulling pranks. Anna smiled at Lily encouragingly and Lily felt a bit better.

Sam had already gotten her makeup case out, though it looked more like a suitcase then a small makeup case, and had began to work on Anna. Lily turned back to Ally who had just begun to transform one of Lily's favourite old dresses. Before Lily could gasp with horror, her dress had been transformed into a beautiful strapless emerald green dress and a matching emerald and black sparkly mask.

"It's…" trailed off Lily, breathlessly.

"Well I did get an E in Transfiguration," said Ally proudly, "You're welcome."

Lily smiled at Ally and began to get ready for a night she would never forget.

* * *

"I'm nervous," said James, looking over his shoulders every few minutes. 

"Relax Buddy, she'll be here soon." said Sirius, slapping James on the back.

"What's so special about tonight anyways?" asked Peter

"You've been really nervous all day." Said Remus

"You'll all see." Smiled Sirius knowingly, James glared at him.

"I'll be fine, I just want to see her, that's all."

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to seeing Sam as well." Said Remus

"I'm actually looking forward to seeing Ally. I miss hanging out as a group. Work sure has gotten in the way of life. Hah, who ever thought I'd be saying that?" Said Sirius playfully

"Do you think it will be awkward?" Asked James. A few months ago Sirius and Ally had allegedly agreed to part in amicable ways, but from what Lily had said, Ally had spent more then a few nights crying in their apartment.

"No, Ally and I see each other at work everyday, it's never been awkward before." Said Sirius, shrugging his shoulders. James new better then to believe Sirius, he knew him well enough to know that Sirius secretly wanted Ally back, but was too proud to say so. His noticeable lack in one-night stands had proven that, as well.

"Well here comes a batch of girls, maybe it's our group." Remus pointed to a group of attractive looking girls, but James knew Lily wasn't there. Suddenly he saw a beautiful girl in an emerald green dress walk in and he knew it was her. He didn't hear Sirius muttering, "Whoever invented wearing masks on your face was a bloody idiot, how am I supposed to tell the hot ones from the not hot ones?" or Remus saying, "Peter tonight we're gonna find you a nice looking girl who isn't into those creepy things the last one was into." Or Peter replying, "They weren't creepy! She made a necklace out of my toenails and wore it around her neck to prove her love for me!" He only saw beauty emanating from a petite girl who was looking around shyly. He was already making his way towards her when someone offered her a glass of wine and he saw her graciously accept it, before beginning to talk to the stranger. James felt a familiar twinge of jealously, but over the years he had learned to control it as best he could. Tonight was a special night; he didn't want to blow it by freaking out over a random guy.

* * *

Lily accepted a glass of wine from a stranger and felt it was only polite to begin to converse with him. He wouldn't say his name, but he told her all about different wines and where they came from. He was very interesting and Lily was finding herself enjoying his company. When he asked her to dance Lily had no problem saying yes, though she did feel a certain amount of guilt. Lily shook her head, saying it was perfectly all right to dance with a new friend. It was halfway through their second dance that Lily started to feel a little uncomfortable. He started to run his hands up and down Lily's back, and was going lower and lower until Lily cleared her throat. He stopped for a few seconds before starting again! Then he shifted so his leg in between her legs, and he started to rub slowly. Lily tried to get out of his arms but his grip was too strong. His eyes dared her to say something and she looked around the room, trying to find Ally, James or any of her friends. Suddenly she felt someone tap her on the back and relief flooded her.

* * *

James had had enough of staring at everyone. He had grown sick of watching Remus and Sam hold hands and smile at each other, and he had grown even sicker of watching Sirius and Ally dance together and flirt obviously, while dancing around the idea of getting back together when he, Remus, Sam and Anna had brought up the idea. He turned to look at Lily fully, instead of out of the corner of his eye like he had done all evening he realized that Lily's body language was sending negative signs all over the place. The creep she was dancing with was getting a little too close for comfort for his liking, and James quickly made his way over to the dancing pair to put a stop to it. He was just about to tap her on the shoulder when someone got there first.

* * *

"May I have this dance?" said a smooth voice; Lily smiled at him graciously and said "Of course." The guy she was dancing with looked upset but didn't say anything. 

When they started to dance together he said. "Hi, I'm Jim. It looked like you needed a little saving, so I thought I'd help you out."

"Thanks! That guy was a real jerk, he wouldn't let me go!"

"Imagine that." said Jim

Jim and Lily danced together for a few more songs before going their separate ways. Finally James was able to get his chance.

"Lily!" James called, thanking his height in being able to spot her even though she was further away.

"James!" Lily called back, feeling happier then she had felt all day. She quickly ran to him and gave him a kiss.

"Having fun?" he said

"Not really," said Lily, "But this party is loads better now that you're here."

James was about to reply when Sirius and a tipsy Ally ran up to them with Remus, Sam, Anna and Nick Le Manche, Anna's fiancé, trailing behind.

"It's new years in less then 10 minutes!" screamed Ally and giggled as Sirius put his arm around her waist to steer her towards Frank and Alice to say hi.

"I'm so glad to be spending new years with you." said Lily, smiling up at James. James tried to smile back but he was sure he looked mildly constipated.

"See Lily, I wanted to talk to you about something." He started, but was interrupted by Nick, who suddenly shrieked with uncontrollable joy. He was hugging Anna and kissing her repeatedly. Lily quickly turned away from James and ran over to Anna. James wrung his hands through his hair in frustration, but quickly stopped when he remembered that Lily hated when he did that.

"Oh my god!" screamed Nick

"What is it?" said Lily laughing,

"I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!" Nick screamed to the entire room and drunken congratulations were heard. Lily and Sam shrieked and bear hugged Anna, screaming, "We're going to be Aunts!" "I call God mother!" "No I call godmother!"

"When did you find out?" asked Sam excitedly,

"Just a few minutes ago," said Anna, "I thought I'd been pregnant for a while but I just took the test tonight." The girls shrieked and hugged again.

"When are we gonna get one of those Remus?" asked Sam with a big grin on her face, enjoying watching Remus turn slightly green and his voice go a few octaves higher then normal.

"Honey we've already talked about having kids…" Sam laughed him off

James tugged on Lily's hand, "Lily we seriously need to talk."

"Right now? Honey there's 3 minutes left until the New Year!" She took two glasses from a waiter and handed one to James.

"Yes I-" James was cut off by Sirius and Ally returning and finding out the news of Anna's pregnancy.

"It's great news!" screamed Ally.

"We've got good news too!" Said Sirius smiling.

"We're thinking of getting back together." Said Ally

Everyone was smiling and laughing but James was sulking.

"Lily I need to talk to you." He said again.

Just as Lily was turning to him, a cry of 30, 29, 28, 27… started and Lily was lost to the countdown.

Finally James grew tired of being in the shadows and grabbed Lily by the shoulders and forced her to face him.

"I love you Lily," he said, "Lily I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to grow old with you and I want you to be mine and only mine forever. I don't want to wait in the shadows and dammit, I don't want to have to fight to get a dance in with you. I bloody love you and want to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much I do!" He got on his knees as the crowd got down to 10, but Lily and James didn't seem to notice as Lily had forgotten how to breathe and James suddenly lost his voice. He stared deep into her eyes and found strength,

"Lily Evans, will you marry me?" he said, and Lily screamed YES just as the crowd cried 1 and everyone jumped up at the same time.

Sam and Remus kissed each other and turned to wish all their friends a Happy New Year, Nick was wishing Anna's stomach a happy new years, Peter was making out with a creepy Goth looking girl, Ally and Sirius were making up for lost time and passionately making out and it didn't look like they would be stopping any time soon. Lily was crying and James looked a moment away from tears himself as they hugged and kissed.

Later Lily would look back on these times as the best moments of her life, but for now she was just content to be in the arms of her fiancé and with all their friends around them.

* * *

A:N : So that's it! I hope you all liked it and please review! 

Happy New Years!

Take Care,

Chrissy


End file.
